J'aime ce monde où nous venons pour mourir
by lamarcheuse
Summary: A bien y réfléchir, Atsushi avait quelque chose en commun avec lui. L'apparence d'un ange. Quelques OS sur l'univers Bungou Stray dogs.
1. Chapter 1

A bien y réfléchir, Atsushi avait quelque chose en commun avec lui. L'apparence d'un ange.

Non, en fait, non. Atsushi était une bête au cœur d'or. Que Dazai refusait de laisser mettre en cage, lorsque lui-même méritait l'enfermement, depuis longtemps. Et dont il devrait s'extirper, sans trop de difficultés, assurément. Mais Atsushi méritait tellement mieux ! Lui, l'être pur. Solaire. Bon et généreux. Dazai avait peut-être l'apparence d'un ange, mais Atsushi en était un. Ou du moins, en avait toutes les qualités. Un ange à protéger – L'adolescent était trop fragile. Saurait-il le préserver ?

Il fit tourner les glaçons dans son verre, pensivement. Son regard d'une infinie douceur cachant le calculateur féroce.

Il se leva, monta tranquillement les escaliers, refusant les avances d'une prostituée d'un ton doux, si doux qu'elle en rougît et revint sur ses pas, avec regret.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, gueule d'ange. »

Dazai eut un de ces sourires qui atteignait jusqu'à son regard.

Et finit de monter les escaliers.

En haut, tout en haut de cet immeuble miteux, ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise.

Que cette ville lui semblait belle.

Il s'esclaffa discrètement.

Le ciel pollué de Yokohama...

Il sourit. Rien qu'à l'évocation de la ville impure, il lui semblait entendre Ryunosuke toussoter. Lui aussi avait l'allure d'un ange, mais alors, vraiment que l'allure. Il avait veillé à ce que le jeune homme n'en n'ait aucun autre attribut.

Alors il leva son verre à ses lèvres, fit tinter une dernière fois les glaçons et finit son whisky d'une traite. Cette brûlure lui parut divine. Que la souffrance faisait du bien. Qu'elle réchauffait ses entrailles et lui permettait de se concentrer sur la vie. Ses yeux un instant embués s'éclaircirent à l'idée du vent qui viendrait embraser le feu en lui. Il en frémit d'anticipation.

Perché sur le rebord du toit, il regardait tant qu'il pouvait. En un léger éclat de rire, sa tête bascula vers l'arrière. La lune était au plus haut. Si grosse. Si haute. Et si proche de lui, en même temps.

Perché sur le rebord du toit, il pensa encore à son ancien élève, bien plus puissant qu'il ne voudrait jamais le lui avouer. Refuser de le reconnaître le menait à être bien plus puissant, encore. Comprendrait-il ? Bien sûr que non. Mais il ne serait pas surpris. Après tout, il l'avait déjà cru mort.

Perché sur le rebord du toit, il ouvrit grand les bras. Dans un éclat de rire, il se laissa basculer. La vitesse était grisante, il sentit sa veste s'ouvrir, un de ses bandages se défit. Son cœur battait, battait… Il éprouvait, à cet instant précis, le sens de la vie.

 _Ah… L'existence n'est pas si mal, quand on est proche perdre la vie…_


	2. Duo (Dazai Chuuya)

Le vent fouettait son visage, colorant légèrement ses pommettes. Il ferma les yeux par anticipation. N'était-il pas en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ? A bien y réfléchir, il venait de sourire à une jolie femme (même si celle-ci souriait à tous), avait eu le plaisir insigne de boire un bon whisky (bon, ça n'était pas un _Isley_ , mais un simple _Bourbon_ ), avait pu admirer la pleine lune (dans l'air pollué de Yokohama). Il allait peut-être bien revoir Oda (et jamais Chuya ! Ça, c'était une bonne chose. Peut-être), et d'autres qui avaient quitté la vie depuis bien longtemps déjà. Son chemin était jonché de morts. Ses morts.

Il ne reverrait plus ses collègues, Kunikida, Atsushi. Akutagawa... Peut-être faisait-il une erreur. Tss. Il claqua la langue d'agacement. Dommage que son pouvoir ne fût que défensif... Ne devrait-il pas faire confiance à sa chance inépuisable et à sa capacité à survivre ?

"DAAAAAAAAZAAAAAIIIIIII  
\- Hein ?"

Les sourcils du détective se haussèrent tout d'abord de surprise. Il tourna légèrement son regard rendu vitreux par le vent et l'alcool vers la gauche, puis claqua à nouveau la langue, agacé. Une fusée, rousse et furieuse, oublieuse de la gravité, fonçait sur lui. Chuya le reçut dans ses bras à quatre mètres du sol, et descendit perpendiculairement le long du mur d'un pas capricant, un tic nerveux - à moins que ce ne fût que de l'irritation ?- lui fermant à intervalles régulier l'œil gauche. Son aura, létale, pulsait, donnant une impression de dangerosité à sa présence. Dazai se débattit un court instant, irrité.

"Oh l'emmerdeur, fait attention à ne pas me toucher directement sinon on va dégringoler tous les deux ! "

Dazai jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le bas, appréciant la hauteur, puis haussa les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant, et laissa les commissures de ses lèvres s'incurver vers le bas. _Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de recevoir des câlins d'un homme_ ! Puis regretta instantanément sa jérémiade lorsque son ami accéléra brusquement sa course vers le sol, lui lança un regard malicieux, juste avant de le lâcher séance tenante. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se redresser et atterrit brutalement sur le séant avant de se relever en une agile pirouette. Il se massa les reins en dévisageant l'autre homme, puis, une moue désabusée au visage, étira biceps et épaule gauche avant de passer tranquillement à la droite. Il soupira longuement.

"Chuya, Chuya, tout de même, tu pourrais faire plus attention à moi ! Tu as fait l'effort de me sauver, tu me dois bien ça tout de même !  
\- Bécile, si j'avais pu, je t'aurais aidé à tomber plus vite, et j'y aurais ajouté quelques rochers pour faire bonne mesure. Il n'y avait même pas deux mètres !

Dazai soupira et prit un air boudeur.

\- Moi non plus je ne suis pas content de te voir. Chuya. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais m'irriter !  
\- Ah, la ferme, l'emmerdeur !  
\- Tu sais ce qui me fait rire quand je te vois ? Tes bretelles !  
\- Ah ? Mais t'es con, tu sais bien que c'est une cravate, un bolo. Tsss, avec ta dégaine de sans abri, tu ne comprends rien à la mode !  
\- Ah Chuya, Chuya, c'est tellement facile avec toi : tu ne marches pas, tu cours."

Le jeune homme saisit Dazai par le col et le précipita brutalement contre le mur. Les yeux du détective s'écarquillèrent. _Rapide. J'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier._ Bien que sensiblement plus petit que lui, l'autre homme le toisa, méprisant.

\- Décidément, tu te ramollis, ça ne te vaut rien d'être parti. Et je n'ai pas besoin de mes pouvoir pour te mettre une raclée !  
\- Ah, Akutagawa m'a déjà dit ça, une fois !  
\- La différence avec le petit, c'est que moi, je peux vraiment : je te connais suffisamment bien pour ça. Dazai.

Visage incliné, prunelles furieuses, Chuya le fusilla un instant du regard avant de le lâcher en soupirant. Il recula d'un pas, puis le fixa, mains encore ouvertes, en avant, comme surpris d'avoir abandonné, une moue contrariée aux lèvres, et avec dans le regard une méchante envie de continuer l'échauffourée. Mais il avait un message à délivrer.

"Nos chefs se sont mis d'accord pour nous faire bosser ensemble. Pour le bien de la ville. Encore une fois."

Dazai leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent alors le dos dans un bel ensemble, levèrent leurs visages puis soupirèrent. A l'unisson.

ils se seraient fait hacher menu plutôt que l'admettre, mais ils se connaissaient si bien l'un l'autre qu'ils n'avaient nullement besoin de parler pour se comprendre, et savoir qu'ils feraient du bon travail, ensemble. Encore une fois. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Dazai lorsqu'il se retourna et posa le bras sur les épaules de Chuya, qui les haussa pour se libérer.


	3. Incompréhension (Dazai Akutagawa)

_Cette scène aurait pu se dérouler après que Dazai eut fait feu sur Akutagawa dans le but de l'obliger à utiliser son pouvoir en mode défensif, dans l'arc Dark Era.  
_

 _Il me semble que Dazai est un chouette personnage, déjanté, sympa à mettre en scène, même s'il n'est pas celui que je préfère (y'a qu'à voir mon avatar ;-) ).  
_

 _Ce texte est un peu ... rude. Langage cru. Enfin je trouve, mais en même temps, mon premier niveau de juron est "bigre" XD.  
_

* * *

Le silence, toujours le silence. Ses oreilles en bourdonnaient. Tss. Qu'importe ! Cela valait mieux que les invectives de Dazai ! Ne savait-il rien faire d'autre que le rabaisser ? _Putain de Dazai_. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvînt, son supérieur s'était toujours montré péniblement intransigeant envers lui, dans tous les domaines, quels qu'ils fussent. _Les génies sont insupportables.  
_

Dans sa mémoire, les exigences de Dazai se poursuivaient en une litanie sans fin, sifflant à ses oreilles. Odieuse ! _Bouge plus vite, réagis, parle mieux, "on" est un pronom imbécile mis pour celui qui l'emploie, plus vite ou tu te feras tuer ! Le verbe faire ne s'accorde ni en genre ni en nombre quand il est suivi d'un verbe à l'infinitif bon sang ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Bouge, apprends à te battre ! Tu vas y laisser la peau ! Tu crois que ton pouvoir à deux balles te sauvera ? Tu te fais des idées !_

Là où l'enfant qu'il était aurait requis compréhension et encouragements (oh combien...), il n'avait reçu que mépris, exigence et coups. Et s'était ainsi construit. Il était devenu, dans la douleur, un adolescent dur et méprisant. Les débris de son cœur, qui, un temps fut tendre, servaient à entretenir le feu de l'amertume qui flambait derrière ses yeux sombres.

Affalé sur le sol, seul, le jeune homme frappa le ciment en serrant les dents : tout plutôt que ce regard condescendant et méprisant que l'autre homme venait de lui adresser avant de sortir. Son sentiment de claustration l'étouffait. Toute douleur physique, fût-elle intolérable, était préférable. Presque... acceptable. Comment osait-il rabaisser son pouvoir ! _Saleté de Dazai !_

 _" Ahh, Oda, Oda, je crois bien que nous tenons le prochain membre le plus puissant de la mafia portuaire.  
\- Plus que _Chūya_?  
\- Mmm tout de même pas. Après lui. "  
_

Le jeune homme, dans un pur éclat de volonté, se redressa péniblement, d'abord la main droite, ensanglantée. _Tss, quel con je suis..._ puis la main gauche, aux jointures écorchées. Le pied droit, le pied gauche, tremblant. Tout son corps tirait. Debout, enfin. La seul position qui lui convînt. Lui, allongé par terre réclamant pitié ? _Jamais, plutôt crever. Je le tuerai, je crois que je pourrais le tuer._ Il serra sa dextre, qui pulsait de douleur, contre son cœur.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il était en difficulté, il se remémora une mission oh combien pénible. Dazai était sensé couvrir son équipe mais s'était trouvé pris dans un guet-apens. Plusieurs de ses hommes y avaient laissé la peau. Lorsque le jeune homme lui avait reproché son retard, le Capitaine l'avait humilié devant les survivants. Encore une fois. Dans les grandes largeurs.

" Dazai, bordel, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ! On a chargé car tu devais être derrière nous !  
\- Ah ? Tu ne pouvais pas vérifier, non plus ?  
\- Suzuku t'a réclamé, avant de mourir... Il voulait te confier quelque chose. Et tu n'étais pas là."

Le jeune homme retenait des larmes de rage autant que de chagrin devant le carnage. De toute son équipe, ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Suzuku, avec qui il avait grandi, baignait dans son sang. Il serra les poings, mâchoires si contractées qu'un court instant, il crut entendre ses dents se fendiller. Dazai se pencha alors vers lui, qui crut un instant que son mentor allait le réconforter. Lui accorder son pardon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son corps se tendit malgré lui vers l'autre homme. S'il avait su - il aurait dû savoir - il n'aurait pas ajouté l'humiliation à son faix.

" Ah ? C'est de ma faute ?"

Le regard étréci, glacial, Dazai se redressa et le toisa, sourcils froncés, avec un brin d'écœurement dans le regard.

"Mais... Dis-moi... Qui combattait à ses côtés ? Ryunosuke ?"

Entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé perturba le jeune homme. Il leva un regard empli d'incompréhension vers l'autre homme.

"Akutagawa. Tout malheur est causé par les inaptitudes, les incapacités de ceux qui sont présents. Toi, en l'occurrence. Maudis plutôt tes propres faiblesses, ton pouvoir lacunaire. En quelques mots, gamin : prends tes responsabilités."

Jamais un mot d'encouragement pour Akutagawa, jamais un mouvement vers lui, jamais un regard amical, non pas. _Des coups, et son putain de pouvoir qui met le mien à genoux_. Ils sont presque du même âge pourtant. _Dazai n'a donc aucune de compassion ? Pas pour moi, toujours. Dazai est un psychopathe, qui modèle les autres à son image. C'est un manipulateur. Je le hais. _Je le hais. _Je le hais.___

Il lui avait paru avenant, pourtant, lorsqu'il les avait recueillis, Gin et lui. Leur promettant non pas un bel avenir, mais un avenir, tout simplement, alors qu'ils crevaient de faim, tous les deux. Ryunosuke se demanda un court instant, encore une fois, si Dazai n'avait pas envisagé de laisser sa sœur, exempte de tout pouvoir, crever sur place. Il toussa. Putain de pollution, putain de port. Putain de Dazai. Putain de pouvoir.

Il sursauta, le regard de son mentor brûlait dans son dos alors que lui s'était appuyé, face au mur, désespéré, dans cette vague tentative de se maintenir debout. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le crépi déliquescent alors qu'il penchait son visage vers la gauche. Le visage déformé par la haine, il s'apprêta à lâcher toute sa puissance vers l'autre homme. Mais Dazai sourit. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. S'il est venu se foutre de lui, il le tuera, c'est sûr. Alors, il se tourna vers lui, face à lui, posé, son aura létale pulsant autour de lui. Un regard de tueur. De psychopathe. Le Capitaine s'avança doucement vers lui, démarche chaloupée, les prunelles presque tendres, sans se départir de son sourire enjôleur. Ses yeux, si doux en cet instant, figèrent le jeune homme. Ryunosuke ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Il ignorait quoi penser, ou même comment. Toujours adossé au mur parce que l'entraînement - la torture - de ce matin l'avait proprement épuisé, il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir se défendre si l'autre l'attaquait. Vaincu, il laissa son menton tomber sur sa poitrine. Sa voix s'éleva, plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"T'as eu ce que tu voulais, Dazai ?  
\- Quoi, tu abandonnes ? Akutagawa ?  
\- Jamais. Je ... recule un moment, simplement.  
\- Bien, bien, bien."

Dazai franchit la distance qui les séparait de deux pas avec une grâce... létale. L'atmosphère déjà appauvrie s'électrisa. Il se cambra dans un spasme. Près de l'autre, très près. Trop près. Akutagawa n'eut pas le courage de relever le visage, non. Il ne voulait pas voir cet homme qu'il admirait tant, malgré tout, se moquer de lui. Brusquement, il sentit de la chaleur contre lui, et aussi l'odeur herbeuse, presque fleurie, de l'eau de toilette de Dazai. Il sursauta. Son visage entier se crispa. D'un doigt, l'homme lui avait relevé le menton, le forçant à le regarder, mais il détourna la tête. L'autre, contrarié, un sourcil froncé, se saisit d'une pleine poignée de ses cheveux et releva brutalement le visage de son subordonné. Non content de le dominer en terme de force, il le surplombait de toute sa taille, empli d'une morgue insupportable. Ryunosuke grimaça de douleur lorsque l'arrière de son crâne heurta brutalement le mur, y dessinant une étoile pourpre. Étonné, il se rendit compte que sa transpiration dégageait une odeur aigre, rance, une odeur de peur et de douleur, et rendait l'atmosphère, déjà alourdie avec l'odeur salée et ferrugineuse du sang qu'il avait versé plus tôt encore plus insupportable. Alors, Dazai sourit, pencha son visage vers lui, vers son oreille, près, si près qu'elle en bourdonna lorsqu'il lui susurra à l'oreille, d'un ton d'une immense douceur, contrastant violemment avec ses paroles, perturbant encore davantage Akutagawa :

"Bien, bien... Le chien doit se méfier de son maître, et surtout, surtout ne pas se rebeller."

Ces paroles le replongèrent dans son enfance. Son enfance qu'il avait passée à subir, transformé en tueur glacial. Ryunosuke ne comprenait pas, déjà à l'époque, même lorsqu'il effectuait ses missions à la perfection, y compris lorsqu'il était jeune, si jeune, tuant dès que nécessaire. Mais jamais, jamais Dazai n'était satisfait.

"Tu ne comprends donc rien, Akutagawa.  
\- Mais Dazai, si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu veux, comment je peux faire ?  
\- C'est un apprentissage que tu dois faire seul. J'ai autre chose à faire, tu devrais aller te décrasser. Tu pues."

L'homme sortit dans un claquement de porte, et remonta joyeusement les escaliers en sifflotant, et bouscula Oda, adossé au mur, dans un recoin de l'escalier, près du dernier degré avant la porte.

"Dazai...  
\- Oh, Oda, je suis content de te voir, on va se manger un bout ? Tout ça m'a ouvert l'appétit !"

Odasaku, main dans les poches, baissa les yeux en soupirant vers son ami. Il n'arrivait pas toujours à le comprendre. Sa voix, basse, portant peu, flotta jusqu'à Dazai.

"Es-tu certain que ce soit la bonne méthode ?  
\- Mmm ? Avec le petit ? Ouais, je pense."

Au sous-sol, Akutagawa, étouffant de rage, écrasait son poing contre le mur. S'il avait encore eu des larmes à verser, il aurait pleuré.


End file.
